From a Lover to a Friend
by lelyinthesky
Summary: E o pior mesmo era saber que, por trás da confusão de emoções que viera à tona no momento em que Remus abriu o jornal, havia uma ansiosa e profunda alegria. Tão ingênua e esperançosa quanto os anos que vivera ao lado dele. [SiriusRemus] CAP FINAL!
1. Capítulo 1

**_N/A:_** (soltando fogos de artifício) Minha primeira fic dramática! Por muito tempo eu pensei que minha capacidade não fosse além de piadas e tiradas sarcásticas, mas aqui eu venho provar o contrário (ou assim eu espero!). Vocês poderão ver, no entanto, que não me foi possível passar a fic inteira sem comentários irônicos e eu espero mesmo que essa alternância esteja bem equilibrada.

Essa fic está na minha cabeça há muito tempo, mas só agora eu consegui colocá-la no papel. E estranhamente eu tenho que admitir que devo isso ao primeiro episódio da nova temporada de _'Grey's Anatomy'_. Por alguma razão, ao ouvir a frase que abrirá o capítulo 1 sendo dita na série, algo em mim foi acionado e eu comecei a digitar desesperadamente a história que se segue. Como prova de gratidão, todos os capítulos abrirão com citações da série estrategicamente escolhidas.

A música que embalará a fic também se chama _'From a Lover to a Friend'_, e é do _Paul McCartney_. Eu aconselharia qualquer um a ouvi-la enquanto lê a fic, ou ao menos ouvi-la – é uma das melodias mais lindas que eu conheço.

A fic já está completa e consistirá em mais dois capítulos, um pouco maiores do que esse. Ela pretende mostrar o ponto de vista do Remus ao longo do que nós conhecemos como o terceiro ano de Harry Potter em Hogwarts.

Antes de começar, alguns recados. Primeiro a você, leitor: Me parece óbvio, mas sempre vale alertar que essa fic conterá _slash._ Qualquer comentário ofensivo quanto a isso será estritamente ignorado. Segundo, a duas pessoas que me ajudaram muito durante a criação dessa história: minha amiga recém convertida ao mundo slash, _Fernanda_, e minha primeira beta-reader que me incentivou imensamente, _Asrail_. Muito obrigada as duas!

* * *

_**From a Lover to a Friend.**_

Ler o jornal é um hábito sagrado para Remus. Assim como tudo que envolva ler, no geral, sua ação diária de abrir o Profeta Diário e passar os olhos nas notícias, separar as mais importantes, e lê-las atentamente não poderia ser interrompida, ou sofrer qualquer tipo de turbulência.

Por isso ele não pôde deixar de sentir - em meio a todas as emoções possíveis que tomaram conta de si - uma certa irritação para com Sirius, no momento em que viu seu rosto estampado na primeira página, sob a manchete _"Sirius Black foge da prisão de Azkaban"._

A voz rouca do antigo amigo ecoou em sua mente, enquanto Remus lia o artigo, tomado demais pela surpresa para ser capaz de entender qualquer palavra:

_"É nossa função, como adolescentes, focar nossas energias em apenas três coisas: nos divertir, nos divertir, e nos divertir. Se Informar não se enquadra em nenhuma dessas coisas, Moony. Larga esse jornal, nós estamos tentando bolar um plano importante aqui."_

Era como se sua vida desse várias reviravoltas, todos os sentimentos acomodados em seu peito tomando novos e diferentes rumos.

E ainda assim, a velha e familiar sensação de que algumas coisas realmente nunca mudam.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

_"Há momentos em que uma fração de segundo muda sua vida para sempre. De repente, você está em um outro lugar."_

xxx

_And when the time comes round_

_**E quando a hora chegar** _

_We will be duty bound_

_**Nós teremos o dever** _

_To tell the thuth of what we've seen _

_**De dizer a verdade do que vimos** _

_And what we haven't found_

_**E o que não tínhamos achado** _

_Will not be going down_

_**Não irá sumir** _

_Despite too easy ride to see_

_**Apesar do caminho tão fácil de se ver**_

xxx

A primeira coisa que ele pensou foi: _era mesmo bom demais para ser verdade._

Remus havia finalmente conseguido um trabalho do qual realmente gostava. Um emprego do tipo que só aparece uma vez na vida das pessoas – principalmente na de lobisomens. Iria dar aulas de Defesa contra Arte das Trevas em Hogwarts, fazer o que passara boa parte de seu tempo sonhando em fazer.

Ele quase _esperava_ algo de ruim acontecer. Ele só não imaginara que fosse o responsável pela maior parte das alegrias, tristezas, revoltas ou desesperos de sua vida.

Sirius Black.

_"Moony, quer se acalmar? O Filch não viu a gente subindo aqui, ele não vai saber que você está me ajudando, o monitor responsável do grupo nunca iria soltar um saco de bombas de bosta da torre de astronomia na cabeça do Sniv- o que foi esse barulho? Ok, corra."_

Era como se novamente estivesse preso em cima da estreita torre, sem ter para onde ir. Com a diferença que dessa vez a pior conseqüência não seria sua primeira detenção. Seria a destruição do que quer que houvesse dentro de Remus responsável por tê-lo mantido de pé todo esse tempo.

E o pior mesmo era saber que, por trás da confusão de emoções que viera à tona no momento em que Remus abriu o jornal, havia uma ansiosa e profunda alegria.

Tão ingênua e esperançosa quanto os anos que vivera ao lado dele.

_"Como assim, você quer deixar de ser nosso amigo? Não se pode simplesmente dizer isso e esperar que todos se afastem de você! Não é assim que funciona. O que acontece é que você continua por aí com seus livros chatos e regras de gramática, e nós que nos acostumamos com a idéia de você ser um lobisomem. E não faça essa cara de quem acabou de ver a lua enchendo, ô Moony! Haha Viu? Nem demorou tanto tempo!"_

É certo que Remus adorou Hogwarts desde o momento que entrou nela. A aparência de milhares de anos, as inúmeras histórias que o castelo parecia contar apenas por ser tão antigo e majestoso, a biblioteca praticamente infinita. Todas aquelas crianças tão agitadas e inseguras quanto Remus, aqueles três grifinórios com quem dividia o dormitório, e com quem passara a conviver tão bem. Mas foi só no seu terceiro ano, quando Sirius, James e Peter saíram da capa de invisibilidade no meio da enfermaria onde Remus deitava cansado e machucado, que ele realmente se sentiu livre para amar a escola.

Sirius ainda o mirava com o olhar assustado e preocupado quando a capa foi puxada e os três se revelaram ao pé da cama do lobisomem recém transformado em humano. E proferiu as palavras com uma determinação e segurança que só ele conseguiria mostrar, dando ao amigo o seu primeiro apelido. Engraçado como aquele trocadilho espontâneo se tornou tão importante para Remus. Ouvir essa palavra sempre lhe passou uma sensação imensa de intimidade e conforto.

Já fazia treze anos que não escutava alguém chamá-lo assim. Havia treze anos que toda a intimidade e todo o conforto adquiridos ao longo dos anos na escola haviam desabado em meio a um furacão de tragédias e sofrimento.

"_Você está aqui. Não é, Moony?"_

Remus se lembrava da última vez que ouvira a voz rouca dele dizer seu apelido. Era seu porto seguro, ter Sirius em seus braços chamando-o desse jeito. Era ter o tipo de segurança que lhe faltara por toda a vida, atropelada por transformações dolorosas e preconceitos populares. O tipo de segurança calculadamente construída para cegar.

_- É claro, Sirius.O que você quer dizer?_

Um abraço. Um simples abraço caloroso, e aceitação completa em retorno.

_"Nada. Só continue aqui... essa noite."_

Nenhuma desconfiança, nenhuma contestação. Só aquele mesmo calor de seu abraço, até que Remus acordasse no dia seguinte e encontrasse a cama e o apartamento vazios.

Deitado no mesmo _flat_ nos arredores de Cambridge, na mesma cama estreita e com a mesma pessoa invadindo seus pensamentos, Remus passou as mãos pelo rosto cansado. Há horas tentava, em vão, dormir. Havia marcado para encontrar-se na manhã seguinte com um criador de animais mágicos com quem negociara Grindylows, mas o compromisso tomava ares de ridículo, quando comparado ao que o fazia se remexer inquieto na cama.

Os mesmos fantasmas que o assombraram por toda uma década pareciam mais nítidos do que nunca. O fantasma _dele_ o encarava com um sorriso obscuro e insano da capa do Profeta Diário, deixando claro de uma vez por todas que não era mais – apesar de Remus ter passado o dia tentando convencer-se do contrário – apenas um fantasma.

"Q_uer fazer o favor de dormir, Moony? Você consegue ser ainda mais irritante se mexendo assim do que quando resolve me dar aqueles sermões sobre Shakespeare."_

O sono o invadia, distorcendo e embaralhando seus pensamentos confusos. A voz de Sirius ecoava em sua cabeça, trazendo um resquício do conforto que um dia lhe proporcionou. Antes de despertar assustado, espantando os pensamentos e virando-se para tentar dormir novamente, Remus desejou que ele estivesse ali. Jamais conseguira dormir tão bem quanto naquela última noite.

xxx

Durante as semanas seguintes, Remus tentou concentrar-se somente nos preparativos para as aulas de DCAT. Comprou livros, capturou criaturas mágicas, preparou roteiros de aulas. Mas chegava a ser irônico o seu esforço em esquecer Sirius. Todos os cartazes de procura espalhados pelo Beco Diagonal, e as letras garrafais estampando seu nome em manchetes no Profeta Diário todas as manhãs eram como lembretes pertinentes do destino.

Inúmeras foram as noites mal dormidas de Remus, até o dia em que finalmente embarcara para Hogwarts. Não que isso trouxesse perspectiva de melhora, senão o contrário. Era o momento de encarar de perto todas as boas lembranças que o castelo que ele conhecia tão bem – ao ponto de mapear cada centímetro de seus caminhos – lhe proporcionara.

"_É uma passagem secreta, Filch nunca vai nos achar aqui. Relaxa, Moony, aprecie a vista! Olhe todo esse... cinza de pedras históricas e estátuas macabras. É o tipo de coisa que não se vê todo dia aqui em Hogwarts, hein?"_

Nem Filch, nem ninguém, de fato, os encontrou naquele dia. Remus não pôde deixar de imaginar o que teria acontecido se alguém tivesse entrado na passagem atrás deles. Os dois grifinórios provavelmente sairiam do túnel cabisbaixos, Remus diria que havia avisado, e Sirius o ignoraria com irritação. Passariam o dia seguinte limpando os banheiros masculinos sem o uso de magia, sob a supervisão de Filch. Aquele momento passaria irrelevante para eles, nada significaria para Remus além de uma mancha em seu histórico escolar.

Sirius não teria pisado numa pedra falsa, o chão não teria se transformado em uma rampa, nem Remus teria escorregado em cima do amigo, até os dois caírem no chão, com os corpos doloridos e os rostos tão próximos um do outro.

_- Fica difícil relaxar com todo esse seu peso em cima de mim, Padfoot._

Quem sabe, se Sirius não tivesse se mexido e suas bocas não tivessem encostado por uma fração de segundo, nada mais teria acontecido. Eles não teriam se encarado em silêncio, Remus não teria inclinado o rosto em direção ao do amigo, e eles não teriam se beijado pela primeira vez.

E Remus não teria se sentido como se finalmente entendesse tudo que se passara em sua vida até aquele momento.

"_Eu não vejo problema algum em _relaxar_ aqui."_

O quadro velho do mago alto e barbudo sorriu, quase que zombando, quando Remus passou na sua frente em direção ao salão principal. Fora por ali que passara com Sirius, aquela noite em que resolveram percorrer a área norte de Hogwarts para a criação do mapa do maroto, chegando ao estreito túnel repleto de armadilhas.

Andou rápido, enquanto ouvia as vozes dos alunos chegando, há metros de distância. Havia aparatado até o portão de Hogwarts, assim que saíra do trem vermelho que fora obrigado a tomar, impossibilitado pela lua cheia de viajar para a escola anteriormente. Adentrou a passos largos o salão principal para ser recebido calorosamente por Albus Dumbledore.

- Remus! Seja bem vindo de volta. – o diretor abraçou o ex-aluno, um sorriso bondoso em sua face – Fez boa viagem, presumo?

- O suficiente, professor. – Remus deixou também um sorriso transparecer em seu rosto abatido. Sentiu como se os músculos de sua face fossem usados pela primeira vez em muito tempo. – Imagino que o senhor já estivesse a par da busca dos dementadores.

- Infelizmente, minha autoridade em relação às vontades do Ministério não se estende além dos portões de Hogwarts. – os olhos azuis do diretor mostravam uma faísca de irritação, apesar da expressão tranqüila – Espero que eles não tenham sido um problema.

- Que tipo de professor de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas eu seria, se fossem, não é mesmo? – uma risada nervosa saiu de seus lábios, para surpresa do próprio Remus. – Eu não posso dizer o mesmo sobre Harry, no entanto.

Dumbledore parou de andar, e encarou Remus com preocupação.

- Conheceu Harry, então? – ele ainda esboçou um sorriso cordial – Ou melhor, o reviu?

- Viajamos na mesma cabine, o que foi sorte. Ele reagiu muito mal quando o dementador entrou. Chegou a desmaiar. Fui obrigado a conjurar um patrono. – Remus explicou calmamente o ocorrido, lutando contra sua voz para não demonstrar o nervosismo em ter que relembrar a viagem do trem.

O diretor voltou a andar, pensativo. Acompanhou Remus em silêncio até a mesa dos professores, indicando seu lugar. Quando voltou a encarar o lobisomem, esboçava um sorriso quase solidário.

- Harry ainda é jovem, mas já enfrentou mais do que boa parte de seus colegas de classe juntos. Foi mesmo sorte você estar por perto, Remus. James com certeza o agradeceria. – ele deu uma piscadela – Além do mais, ainda me lembro de seu patrono. Um dos mais fortes que já vi.

Houve um momento em que Dumbledore o encarou, e Remus sentiu toda a frustração e angústia dos dias anteriores transparecer em sua face, sem que o lobisomem percebesse. Ele desviou os olhos, no entanto, e sentou-se em sua poltrona confortável. Dumbledore sempre tivera esse poder de ler sua alma, mas havia coisas que sua alma dizia no momento e que o diretor era a pessoa menos aconselhável a saber.

Como, por exemplo, a razão de seu patrono se transformar em um cachorro enorme e agitado.

- Os alunos estão chegando! – o diretor voltou-se para ver o Salão Principal, que aos poucos começou a se encher de jovens, o barulho de conversas animadas invadindo cada espaço do lugar – Tenha uma boa ceia, Remus! – ele disse, antes de se dirigir até o centro da mesa.

Os outros professores acenaram sorridentes para o professor recém chegado. Severus Snape o cumprimentou, a algumas cadeiras de distância, com uma expressão de cortesia forçada e nenhuma intenção de esconder isso. Remus não esperava menos do velho colega, ele não fora recebido calorosamente pelo sonserino em nenhuma de suas visitas a Hogwarts ao longo do verão.

"_Eu vi, o nariz dele estava quase encostando no pergaminho. Vai ter manchas enormes de gordura no exame todo, não vão poder ler nenhuma palavra."_

E Remus não podia culpá-lo; bastava pensar em uma lembrança aleatória de Snape em sua época escolar. Não fora exatamente uma convivência amistosa, ainda que a maioria dos motivos para qualquer rancor não fosse o lobisomem em si, e sim suas companhias.

"_Que é que você vai fazer, Snivellus, limpar seu nariz em nós?"_

Esquecendo Snape e seu ainda brilhoso nariz, Remus sentou-se para encarar o salão já repleto de alunos. Viu suas mãos tremerem, enquanto seu corpo pareceu se desfazer de vários quilos. Agora que transmitira a importante mensagem ao velho diretor, sentia-se finalmente no direito de relembrar a turbulenta viagem de trem. Como _ele_ estivera presente em seus pensamentos tantas vezes. Como Remus fora obrigado a gritar seu nome, como se colocasse para fora todas as mágoas e angústias por ele trazidas.

_- Nenhum de nós está escondendo Sirius Black dentro da capa. Vá!_

Como o som daquele nome tão familiar fora o suficiente para criar lembranças capazes de conjurar um patrono indestrutível.

"_Mas um de vocês bem que gostaria de estar, não é mesmo?"_

Foi como se escutasse um sussurro rouco ao seu ouvido. A mesma voz que o assombrava, um pouco brincalhona, repleta de ironia. Tão natural. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Por um segundo, Remus sorriu. Ignorou que a imagem em sua mente era o exato oposto das circunstâncias que o obrigavam a gritar _'Expecto patronum_' e esperar o grande cachorro prateado irromper de sua varinha, espantando o dementador.

Ignorou que o enorme cachorro preto não mais o protegeria.

xxx

Uma batida na porta interrompia novamente a sua leitura. Remus havia acabado de começar a corrigir as redações de seus alunos sobre kappas. Deixara mais cedo a festa do Dia das Bruxas só para isso, portanto a interrupção fez aflorar não só o leitor ávido, mas também o professor dedicado em Remus.

- Sim? – seria preciso pouca atenção para notar a ponta de irritação no tom educado do lobisomem. Mas atenção era a última coisa que Severus Snape parecia ter, quando adentrou a sala de Remus a passos largos – Posso ajudá-lo, Severus?

- Talvez. – Snape tinha o poder incrível de manter uma expressão enigmática em seu rosto, e, ainda assim, demonstrar raiva absoluta – Se você me disser quem _você _anda ajudando.

Remus conseguiu formular uma expressão igualmente dúbia. Suas sobrancelhas franziram, apesar de sua boca abrir levemente, como se temores conhecidos fossem confirmados.

- O que você quer dizer, Severus?

- Você sabe muito bem, Lupin. Dumbledore pode ter essa confiança inabalável em gente _como você_, mas eu dificilmente vou te dar uma segunda chance.

- Justo você, Severus, falando em segundas chances. – Remus levantou-se calmamente da escrivaninha, voltando-se para encarar o ex-colega. – Não me lembro de ter recebido a primeira.

- Nem no dia em que eu guardei seu segredo, depois de ter caído na brincadeira de mau-gosto do seu _amigo_?

- Você gosta muito de remoer águas passadas, Severus.

Outra pessoa trazendo à tona memórias antigas era o que Remus menos precisava no momento.

- Não vejo águas passadas em nada disso, Lupin. Eu o vi saindo antes do fim do jantar hoje. É uma pena que não o segui. – os olhos negros de Snape faiscaram com uma frieza calculada – Teria tido o prazer de entregar seu querido Black aos dementadores pessoalmente.

- _O quê?_ – Remus arregalou os olhos, a expressão confusa. Esperou a confirmação de seu maior medo.

- Você sabe muito bem que Black jamais poderia ter entrado no castelo sem ajuda!

- Sirius entrou no castelo? – sua voz aumentou alguns tons, e uma pontada de pavor transpareceu em seus olhos. Snape o encarou profundamente, mas Remus não desviou o olhar a princípio. Sabia o quanto o sonserino era bom em leglimência.

Foi só por um momento, no entanto. Não era seguro deixar sua alma à mostra por muito tempo. Não quando ela gritava cegamente por tantas emoções confusas.

– Alguém se machucou? – o lobisomem conseguiu formular, desviando os olhos do rosto pálido do outro.

Snape bufou com exasperação. Sua capa preta tremulou quando ele andou a passos rápidos em direção a porta.

- Até agora, apenas um quadro. – ele ainda o mirou, ódio refletido em seus olhos - Dumbledore quer ajuda para fazer uma procura pelo castelo. Não demore.

xxx

"_Eu não sei o que dizer."_

-_ Ainda assim, para o Snape você soube exatamente o que dizer, não é?_

"_Não fale como se isso fosse por causa dele." _

_- Mas é por causa dele! Eu quase o matei, Sirius. Eu ia matá-lo, se não fosse por James!_

Os passos determinados de Remus não conseguiam impedir seus pensamentos de vagarem livremente por sua cabeça. Pouco a pouco, a lembrança daquele dia invadiu sua mente sem pedir qualquer tipo de permissão.

"_Não fale como se ele não merecesse! Você viu do que ele te chamou?"_

Cruzou o quarto andar sem olhar para os professores e monitores que atravessavam seu caminho. Apenas acenava inquieto, quando alguém lhe dirigia a palavra. Sabia exatamente aonde ir, ainda que não soubesse o que faria quando chegasse lá. Sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer com Sirius Black, mas não fazia a menor idéia do que aconteceria se realmente o encontrasse.

_- Do que ele me _chamou_? Você me _usou_, Sirius! Como pode continuar achando que é melhor que ele? _

Chegou ao corredor procurado. Estava vazio, o silêncio ecoava nas paredes estreitas. O mesmo silêncio que havia recebido como resposta naquela noite distante.

_- Como pôde achar que isso poderia ser uma brincadeira...? Você não sabe como é sentir o cheiro de carne fresca chegando perto... E gostar dele. Sentir sua boca salivar na esperança de matar alguém._

Andou até o enorme espelho à direita. Sua moldura dourada já não mais brilhava. O reflexo de Remus também não era o mesmo. Qualquer que fosse o brilho uma vez emanado por ele – fosse este real ou não, fruto de verdades ou ilusões -, havia sumido.

_- Você não sabe como é não ter controle algum sobre si mesmo. – _o reflexo cansado à sua frente deu voz a seu próprio pensamento. A voz era diferente, mais adulta. Mas o tom era exatamente o mesmo. Decepção, frustração e medo envoltos numa só frase.

Quase que mecanicamente, Remus apontou a varinha para o espelho, até que ela se opusesse perfeitamente à do reflexo. Já não era mais preciso dizer as palavras, sua experiência com feitiços não-verbais era a de um bruxo formado. Com uma piscadela e um sorriso quase maroto, sua imagem se afastou para o lado, desaparecendo como que em meio à parede de pedra. A superfície lisa e brilhante do espelho sumiu, e em seu lugar apareceu uma passagem mal iluminada.

_- Fala alguma coisa, Sirius. Ou você não consegue pensar em algo brilhante para dizer dessa vez?_

Uma última olhada para verificar se ninguém o seguia, e Remus adentrou na passagem secreta uma vez descoberta pelos marotos. Se Sirius estava invadindo a escola inexplicavelmente, poderia estar usando um dos caminhos conhecidos somente pelos antigos portadores do Mapa do Maroto. O lobisomem ignorou quando uma voz racional em sua cabeça revelou que ele só poderia estar usando uma das passagens. Não conseguiria pensar em revelar a Dumbledore mais uma traição.

_- Hein, Sirius? Pode ter começado como uma brincadeira para você, mas é sério. Eu gostaria de ouvir o que você tem a dizer. Pelo menos uma última vez._

Não havia o que dizer. Era imperdoável, inaceitável. Sirius sabia disso quando caiu no chão ao ouvir suas palavras. Quando mirou o piso de pedra e falou o que seu coração estava gritando há horas. O que Remus nunca havia ouvido sair de sua boca com qualquer tipo de fundo verdadeiro.

_"Me desculpe."_

Com a varinha acesa, o lobisomem seguiu o caminho cinzento que daria em Hogsmeade. O corredor gelado ecoava seus passos vagarosos e as batidas aceleradas em seu peito. Não ousou chamar por alguém. Não estava preparado para ouvir aquela voz dissimulada que um dia lhe fora tão sincera.

_"Me desculpe. Por favor."_

Foi a primeira vez que fora traído. A primeira que perdoara. Talvez porque ele sentia a sinceridade na voz do amigo, via a dor do arrependimento percorrer seu rosto junto com as finas lágrimas que desciam de seus olhos.

Talvez porque, depois de se ajoelhar ao seu lado e passar os braços em seus ombros, Remus percebeu que não agüentaria ficar sem sentir aquele calor novamente.

_- Tudo bem, Sirius._

Já havia andado alguns metros quando viu que a passagem se fechava bruscamente. Pedras empoeiradas empilhavam-se até chegar ao teto, e apenas um silêncio mortal atravessava a barreira. Remus parou, suas próprias palavras ecoando em sua cabeça. E foi sua vez de cair de joelhos no chão.

Sua vez de ter o rosto lavado pelo arrependimento.

Sem ninguém para perdoá-lo.

* * *

**N/A:** O pedido que eu sei que os leitores estão cansados de ver, mas que ainda assim uma boa parte deles não segue. _Reviews, gente!_ Vocês não sabem como deixam um autor fez quando clicam no botãozinho roxo ali do lado. 


	2. Capítulo 2

******Capítulo 2: **

_"Então, essa é a verdade sobre a verdade. Ela machuca. Então nós mentimos."_

xxx

_How can I walk when I can't find a way_

_**Como posso andar, quando não encontro um caminho**_

_I have a dilemma_

_**Eu tenho um dilema**_

_All I want is to tell me_

_**Tudo que eu quero é que me diga**_

_You're going to take it away_

_**Que vai levar tudo embora**_  
xxx

O tempo se arrastou por dias solitários e noites mal dormidas. Logo a excitação inicial passou e a invasão de Sirius Black perdeu a liderança na lista de assuntos mais comentados na escola. Parecia a Remus que só ele ainda se lembrava daquele dia com a mesma dose de medo e preocupação.

Ele e, para sua infelicidade, Severus Snape. O professor de poções o tratava com a mais falsa das cordialidades, e Remus tinha uma impressão muito forte de que ele só continuava a preparar a poção Mata-Cão toda lua cheia por ordens do diretor.

Sirius Black não fizera nenhuma outra aparição nas redondezas da escola – ou dentro dela. Remus, no entanto, sabia que o fugitivo tinha a capacidade de se transformar em um cachorro a qualquer momento. Sabia que era a única pessoa viva que tinha esse conhecimento.

Contar toda a verdade a Dumbledore era o certo a fazer. Mas fazer o certo era, raramente, o caminho mais fácil.

A perspectiva de que mais alguma tragédia pudesse acontecer por sua culpa o assombrava toda noite, junto com o sorriso demente da foto dos cartazes do Ministério. Logo em seguida, porém, Remus era assaltado por memórias felizes do tempo que passara em Hogwarts. De quando seus pais lhe contaram que ele poderia estudar na escola, se formar um bruxo. Como um mago sensato fora escolhido diretor e deixara surpreendentemente que o pequeno lobisomem convivesse com colegas de sua mesma idade.

Revelar tudo ao diretor – o plano dos amigos, as escapadas inconseqüentes ao luar, os riscos conscientemente ignorados – era revelar uma traição gravíssima e longamente calculada. Remus não era capaz de ser o responsável por causar isso a alguém. Ele tinha experiência o bastante para saber o que era conviver com esse tipo de infidelidade íntima e imperdoável.

_"Eu tive uma ótima idéia! Mas vocês vão ter que me ajudar a convencer o Remus. Toda aquela responsabilidade e honestidade dele pode atrapalhar."_

_- Atrapalhar o quê, Sirius?_

No entanto, se alguém lhe desse Veritaserum e lhe fizesse as perguntas certas – o que não parecia uma idéia muito distante na mente de Severus Snape -, Remus acabaria confessando outras razões menores, mas ainda assim pertinentes.

Como a animação e vontade dos três amigos, quando Sirius propusera a James e Peter que se tornassem Animagos.

"_Você não vive falando que se sente solitário durante a lua cheia?"_

_- Não. _

"_Mas é verdade, não é?" _

Apenas um olhar, e qualquer possibilidade de mentir imediatamente descartada.

_- Eu viro uma besta perigosa e assassina durante a lua cheia. Não é seguro ter ninguém correndo ao meu lado._

"_Ora, o James também, toda vez que vê a Evans com outro garoto. Mas a gente o atura do mesmo jeito!"_

Tudo era sempre tão fácil para ele. Qualquer dificuldade parecia uma simples ironia que a vida lhe jogava no caminho, e ele fazia questão de responder com um comentário ainda mais engraçado. Remus não havia levado os amigos realmente a sério até o dia em que entrara no dormitório masculino e vira um grande cachorro preto em sua cama.

Ele não achava em si a coragem para trair aqueles dias alegres em Hogwarts. Todas as noites em que uma centelha de humanidade se acendera no coração do lobisomem assassino. Todas as vezes em que, durante a dolorosa transformação, ele fora tomado pela tranqüilidade ao lembrar da simples frase dita por Sirius no dia em que os amigos finalmente o convenceram a deixar a Casa dos Gritos.

_"Não se preocupe. Eu estarei lá."_

xxx

Nenhuma notícia de tentativas de ataques da parte do primeiro e único fugitivo de Azkaban chegou aos ouvidos de Remus. Não por falta de oportunidades. O lobisomem checava o Profeta Diário minuciosamente atrás do menor indício de que Sirius estivesse por perto. Ensaiou várias vezes a conversa que teria com Dumbledore, caso o prisioneiro se mostrasse uma ameaça próxima, mas adiou indefinidamente a execução desta. Ninguém havia se machucado, ainda era seguro manter seu segredo.

Era só em sua cabeça que as notícias trágicas de mortes e ataques na escola se materializavam, como presságios insistentes de que fazia a coisa errada.

Como se Remus não tivesse plena consciência disso.

_"Sabe, às vezes eu me pergunto como você veio parar na Grifinória, Moony. Sinceramente, com medo de seus próprios amigos!"_

_- Não estou com medo dos meus amigos, e sim da obsessão cega que eles têm de irritar Severus Snape._

_"Nós preferimos o termo 'hobby'. Que tal me passar logo essas bombas de bosta? Eu não vou te morder."_

_- Foi o que você disse da última vez._

A rotina de Remus não era movimentada o suficiente para evitar que memórias antigas invadissem seus pensamentos a qualquer hora. Especialmente após uma nova atividade ser incorporada a seus afazeres.

Dar aulas especiais contra dementadores a Harry Potter era como abrir uma caixa de memórias surpresa. Era ter na sua frente, sob sua responsabilidade, o fruto da vida que seus amigos construíram juntos. Uma vida que Remus ainda recordava com alegria, e que fora cruelmente interrompida por aquele em quem mais confiavam.

Era, no mínimo, ver um jovem James Potter andando preocupado em sua sala ou ter os olhos verdes de Lily o encarando a toda hora com atenção.

- Ouvi meu pai – murmurou Harry, após alguns confrontos com o bicho papão transformado em dementador, durante sua primeira aula que acontecia na sala de História da Magia – é a primeira vez que o ouço. Ele tentou enfrentar Voldemort sozinho, para dar a minha mãe tempo de fugir...

Mal sabia Harry que ele não era o único naquela sala constantemente assombrado por aquela mesma noite. Os ataques foram rápidos e os feitiços curtos, mas fora preciso uma longa e calculada traição para que todas aquelas vidas fossem destruídas.

- Você ouviu James? – quando Remus percebeu, as palavras já haviam deixado sua boca.

- Ouvi... Por quê, o senhor conheceu meu pai? – a expressão do garoto trazia um reflexo de esperança, a qual Remus não se atrevia a passar-lhe.

Se Sirius era o traidor por causa do que fizera, Remus poderia muito bem também o ser pelo que não fizera.

- Eu... Para falar a verdade, conheci. Fomos amigos em Hogwarts. – O professor não quis prolongar o assunto. – Escute, Harry... Talvez devêssemos parar por hoje. Esse feitiço é absurdamente avançado... Eu não devia ter sugerido que se submetesse a essa...

- Não! – o jovem garoto se levantou determinado, e por um momento o lobisomem pensou ter um dejá vù de James proclamando seu mais novo plano para conquistar Lily Evans. – Vou tentar mais uma vez! Não estou pensando em lembranças muito felizes, é só isso... Espere aí...

Harry voltou a andar pela sala, concentrado. A já conhecida sensação de culpa e irresponsabilidade voltou a governar Remus. Era a vida do garoto na sua frente que estava colocando em risco, não era? Uma vida tão curta e já tão repleta de sofrimentos e desafios. Tão privada de boas memórias...

- Pronto? – o professor perguntou, quando Harry se colocou novamente em frente a grande caixa onde o bicho papão esperava – Concentrou-se com firmeza? Muito bem... Já!

_"Eu trouxe um presente para você hoje! Uma chance incontestável de agir todo responsável e cuidadoso por um dia inteiro."_

Curiosamente, uma das últimas memórias felizes de_ Remus_ englobava o jovem Harry Potter. O lobisomem não sabia se já naquele dia Sirius planejava a traição, e preferia não pensar nisso. Gostaria de lembrar apenas do sorriso alegre e da voz carinhosa que ele usara com Harry, no dia em que aparecera com o afilhado no apartamento de Remus, carregando a responsabilidade de cuidar do bebê pelo resto da tarde.

_- Onde estão James e Lily?_

_"É aniversário de casamento deles. Eles queriam um momento para eles, mas não falaram nada! Eu tive que insistir que nem louco para que eles me deixassem trazer o Harry."_

_- Chocante._

_"Eu sei. Onde viu não confiar uma criança a mim? Só concordaram quando eu disse que viria para cá."_

_- Como se eu fosse de alguma maneira mais responsável do que você!_

_"Eu sei! Agora deixa seu cinismo de lado um pouco e vem me ajudar a carregar toda essa tralha que eles me mandaram trazer."_

- Expecto patronum!

Harry já não lembraria daqueles momentos. E era melhor assim. Ele não deveria saber que aquele responsável por sua escassez de memórias felizes havia um dia o segurado no colo com tanta afeição.

Não deveria saber que aquele que agora tentava o proteger dos dementadores havia trocado sua segurança por um sentimento egoísta e ilusório.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!

_"Lily disse que já o alimentou, deu banho, trocou a fralda e que ele deve dormir o resto da tarde. Eu perguntei qual seria a graça de ficar com ele se ele não ia fazer nada, mas acho que ela não gostou muito do comentário."_

_- Eu não reclamo nem um pouco por não ter que trocar fraldas. Ele já está enorme!_

_"Sim. Já quase não cabe na sua mesa de jantar. Quando você vai tomar vergonha na cara e comprar móveis decentes?"_

_- Nós estamos no meio de uma guerra sangrenta e você quer que eu me preocupe com a decoração?_

_"Essa sua cama de solteiro é perigosa. Você se lembra daquela vez em que eu quase quebrei o se-"_

_-Shh! Harry está aqui do lado!_

Um vulto prateado irrompeu da ponta da varinha de Harry, enquanto seu rosto se contorcia com esforço e cansaço. A nuvem difusa e brilhante pairou entre o grifinório e o falso dementador, e Remus não conseguiu conter um sorriso de orgulho ao mirar o jovem bruxo.

- Riddikulus! – o professor se adiantou e o bicho-papão voltou-se contra ele, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry afundava numa cadeira próxima. Suor gelado escorreu pela palma de sua mão ao encarar a lua cheia que agora pairava a sua frente, apenas lembrando-o de que a verdadeira não tardaria a chegar. Sem demonstrar nervoso, no entanto, Remus forçou o grande orbe prateado a entrar novamente na caixa.

- Excelente! – o lobisomem foi até o aluno, com uma sincera alegria que já há muito tempo não experimentava tão puramente – Excelente, Harry! Decididamente foi um começo!

- Posso tentar mais uma vez? Só mais umazinha?

- Agora, não. Você já fez o bastante por uma noite. Tome...

Remus puxou de seu bolso uma de suas enormes barras de chocolate da Dedosdemel e entregou-lhe.

- Coma bastante ou Madame Pomfrey vai querer me matar. À mesma hora na semana que vem? – Remus se virou para recolher seus pertences que trouxera a velha sala de História da Magia, que pouco a pouco voltava a dar lugar à escuridão.

- OK – a voz de Harry voltou com espontaneidade, de repente – Prof. Lupin, se o senhor conheceu meu pai, então deve ter conhecido Sirius Black também.

O som alto daquele nome o fez estremecer. O lobisomem se virou rapidamente.

- Que foi que lhe deu essa idéia? – sua voz saiu mais ríspida do que pretendia. Mas o choque de ver Harry trazendo à tona aquele assunto tão repentinamente o impedia de controlar suas expressões.

- Nada... Quer dizer, eu soube que eles também eram amigos em Hogwarts...

_"Psiu... Não chora! Moony, ele está fora de controle! Você quer colo? Psiu, Harry... Está tudo bem... "_

_- Você leva jeito._

_"O mini-Prongs aqui que se vende por pouco. Um pedaço de chocolate e já parou de tentar? Eu vou ter que ensinar esse menino a negociar..."_

_- Você deu chocolate para ele...? Mas ele é muito novo!_

- É, eu o conheci. – disse rapidamente. Uma risada dissimulada ecoou em sua mente, protestando. – Ou pensei que o conhecia. É melhor você ir andando, Harry, está ficando tarde.

_"Já está tarde. Acho que Lily confia em mim um pouco mais do que deixou transparecer esse tempo todo!"_

_- Ou já fazia muito tempo que James não ficava sozinho com ela._

_"Ah! Não parta meu coração desse jeito."_

_- Desculpa. Mas não se preocupe, você vai ser um bom padrinho._

_"Eu sei! Estava pensando em levá-lo para dar uma volta na moto, acho que ele ia se divertir."_

_- Falei cedo demais. Por enquanto continue aparatando para cá quando estiver com ele, ok?_

xxx

A forte movimentação no castelo indicou rapidamente que havia algo de errado. Professores corriam pelos corredores com os olhos assustados e as varinhas em punho, fantasmas disparavam entre uma parede e outra como borrões prateados. E uma voz distante exclamou, enquanto atravessava o Salão Principal com pressa, no meio da madrugada.

- Chamem o diretor! Sirius Black invadiu a torre da Grifinória!

Sem a necessidade do chamado, Dumbledore já adentrava o Salão, a expressão séria e preocupada contrastando quase que divertidamente com o pijama colorido por baixo da capa. Foi até o monitor-chefe da Grifinória, e pôs-se a acompanhá-lo até a torre da casa, deixando para trás o salão agitado e um Remus Lupin petrificado.

_Sirius Black invadiu a torre da Grifinória._

Os outros funcionários do castelo já começavam a se espalhar pelo lugar, dando início a uma busca auto-organizada. Severus Snape encarou o professor de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas com desconfiança em seus olhos negros, mas logo se virou para seguir em direção ao setor norte da escola. Remus sabia que Dumbledore havia conversado com ele. E, mesmo assim, sua própria expressão só poderia estar repleta de surpresa e terror. Era o que sentia em cada centímetro de seu corpo.

- Lupin, fique com a ala sul do sexto andar. – gritou o pequeno professor de feitiços, enquanto seguia um caminho oposto numa velocidade inesperadamente rápida para o tamanho de suas pernas.

O salão principal havia quase esvaziado – somente alguns fantasmas guardavam a porta de entrada – quando Remus finalmente se movimentou. As pernas tremiam, mas ainda assim conseguiram fazer seu caminho até a entrada da torre de sua antiga casa, enquanto todas as possibilidades do que encontraria passavam por seus olhos como um filme em alta velocidade. Sangue, fogo, barulho. Macas flutuando corpos sem vida. Os olhos verdes de Lily mirando o nada, em meio aos cabelos bagunçados de James caídos no frio chão de pedra.

- Ninguém se machucou, Minerva?

A voz do diretor fez o coração de Remus acelerar, enquanto seu corpo parava, sem fôlego, escondido atrás de uma grande tapeçaria.

- Não, Albus. Ronald Weasley disse ter acordado no meio da noite, e visto Sirius Black ao lado de sua cama armado de uma faca. Ele gritou e aparentemente Black fugiu.

- A torre já foi revistada?

- Já. Os alunos estão em segurança, por enquanto.

Remus encostou as costas tensas na parede mais próxima. Ninguém havia se machucado.

_Ainda._

O lobisomem respirou fundo. Era hora de se juntar aos colegas na busca por Sirius Black. O caminho que tomou, no entanto, não foi em direção ao sexto andar.

_"Adorei o que você fez com a casa. Deu um toque tão... Rústico."_

_- Você não deveria estar aqui._

_"É assim que você trata as visitas? Nunca mais elogio seus dotes decorativos."_

_- Você deve ir embora. Madame Pomfrey pode aparecer a qualquer momento._

_"Eu sei que ela acabou de vir aqui. Eu esperei perto do Sagueiro Lutador até que ela saísse."_

Remus seguiu tão decidido pelos corredores do castelo que nenhum outro professor questionou sua direção, e um feitiço de Desilusão o ajudou a atravessar despercebido os jardins da escola. Ele parou ao chegar à frente do Salgueiro Lutador.

Seus enormes galhos rangiam ameaçadoramente enquanto o vento balançava suas folhas. Remus havia evitado ao máximo aquela visão, desde que voltara a Hogwarts. Passara sete anos atravessando aquele mesmo caminho com os olhos mortificados. Todos os meses andava até aquele lugar preparado especialmente para ele – _para o que ele era._ Sob os olhares piedosos da enfermeira do colégio, ia de encontro à velha casa abandonada, onde passaria as próximas noites na solidão escura cortada apenas pelos temidos raios de luar.

A dor de ter seus ossos transformados, sua pele rasgada e sua boca salivando por sangue. Rugidos de desespero, a raiva selvagem destruindo tudo – móveis, paredes, seu próprio corpo canino.

Remus sacudiu o rosto, espantando memórias antigas. Sua mão tremia, mas ele segurou a varinha com firmeza enquanto levitava uma pequena pedra em direção ao nó nas raízes do velho Salgueiro. A árvore parou de se mexer, e o lobisomem atravessou a entrada apertada que mostrava o caminho secreto até a Casa dos Gritos.

_- Onde estão James e Peter?_

_"Hogsmeade. James precisava comprar o presente de Natal para sua namorada – como ele gosta de frisar toda vez que toca no nome da Evans."_

_- Já é sábado._

_"Sim. Amanhã já não é mais lua cheia."_

_- Eu sei. Você não quis ir para Hogsmeade?_

_"Eu preferi vir visitar o meu namorado. Sabe, ele não liga muito para presentes."_

A passagem escura ecoava seus passos, quase que sincronizando com a água que infiltrava o solo e pingava pelas paredes frias. Algumas plantas finas resistiam ao concreto e desbotavam solitárias em meio às pedras cinzentas.

Uma olhada em sua mão mostrou a Remus que o feitiço havia se desfeito, e ele não mais se misturava perfeitamente à paisagem onde estava. Ele não se deu ao trabalho de refazê-lo, continuou a empunhar a varinha acesa. Poucas pessoas conheciam esta passagem, algumas delas não mais viviam. Somente uma delas poderia aparecer; aquela que Remus esperava e temia com a mesma intensidade.

Aquela que insistia em invadir seus pensamentos mais nitidamente do que nunca.

_"O que é isso no seu pescoço?"_

Os dedos adultos de Remus tatearam uma cicatriz profunda na sua nuca. Já não mais doía como naquela noite em que Sirius tirara o curativo cuidadosamente feito pela enfermeira, alguns minutos antes.

_- Não é nada._

_"Você que fez isso, não foi?"_

O olhar penetrante de Sirius nunca lhe deixava mentir. Era perturbador imaginar como o olhar de _Remus_ fora tão irrelevante em relação ao outro.

_"Você nunca se machucou tanto assim. Eu disse que nós devíamos ter vindo ontem."_

_- Você sabe que eles estão desconfiando..._

_"Não me interessa o que eles achem! Você nunca se machuca desse jeito quando nós três estamos junto."_

As cicatrizes de Remus diminuíram progressivamente depois que os três marotos conseguiram se transformar em animagos à vontade e convenceram o amigo a encontrá-lo toda noite na Casa dos Gritos. Remus já não mais tinha aquela sede por sangue, o instinto animal de matar violentamente o que aparecesse na sua frente. De se atacar, quando não achava nenhum ser humano para se alimentar. Com os amigos controlando sua força, ele chegou a recuperar parcialmente a consciência várias vezes. Sua aparência nas manhãs da semana de lua cheia havia melhorado tanto que a Madame Pomfrey começara a imaginar o que poderia amenizar tanto assim a dolorosa transformação do lobisomem.

Remus olhou para trás mais uma vez. Imaginou se a enfermeira não conseguiria ligar todos os pontos e achar que Sirius Black usava essa entrada até o castelo. Mas apenas o silêncio vinha do início da passagem, e o professor continuou a atravessar a passos firmes o final do caminho.

_- Sirius, eles não podem saber de nada! Dumbledore nunca me perdoaria, e vocês vão ter problemas com o próprio Ministério..._

_"Que se dane, Remus. James e Peter não precisam saber, mas essa noite eu vou vir até aqui-"_

_- Não! Como você pode ser tão inconseqüente...?_

A cicatriz não cobria apenas a parte de trás de seu pescoço, como a desconfiança de Sirius logo imaginou. O jovem Remus protestou como pôde, mas não impediu as mãos frias do outro de levantarem sua camisa desbotada e mostrarem o comprido corte que seguia até a metade de suas costas.

_"Remus..."_

_- Vá embora, Sirius. Madame Pomfrey disse que voltaria logo..._

A mesma porta para a qual apontara naquele dia finalmente se tornou visível no fim do túnel de pedra. Remus caminhou vagarosamente até ela, onde parou. Estava finalmente de volta àquele lugar que tivera que conhecer tão bem.

A casa continuava com a mesma aparência. Uma grossa camada de poeira cobria os móveis quebrados e arranhados, ainda que a mesma não se mostrasse tão visível no chão de madeira repleto de marcas de unhas e dentes. Remus sentiu seus joelhos tremerem quando cada golpe violento, cada mordida raivosa, cada patada selvagem se tornava nítida em sua memória.

Cada lembrança da velha casa...

_"Pára, Remus! Pára com essa auto-piedade idiota, você não tem que sofrer o tempo todo...!"_

_- Pára você com essa irresponsabilidade infantil! Você já tem 17 anos, Sirius, já é hora de se preocupar com as conseqüências..._

_"Eu me preocupo com _você_!"_

Andou mais um pouco – as pernas ainda tremendo inquietas – e subiu até o segundo andar. A madeira rangia familiarmente a cada passo que dava, a escada parecia frágil ao ponto de desabar. Mas não havia indícios claros de que alguém vivia na casa.

Remus chegou ao quarto principal, onde passara boa parte de seus dias, enquanto esperava com angústia que a lua saísse novamente, e as conhecidas dores tomassem conta de seu corpo.

Dores voltavam a invadir seu corpo, embora não da mesma maneira que a lua cheia as trazia. Memórias antigas vinham carregadas de sofrimento e uma confusão de sentimentos dolorosos.

Desilusão, frustração, medo. O choque repentino de estar, novamente, sozinho. Traído e deixado por quem mais amou.

Por quem nunca o havia amado.

_"Mas que droga, Remus! Eu não consigo simplesmente assistir você se destruir assim."_

Sua cabeça pareceu girar um pouco. A casa era abafada e cheirava fortemente a mofo. Vozes antigas ecoavam em seus ouvidos com nitidez. Vazias.

Vazias demais para que Remus agüentasse relembrá-las.

- Por que você não aparece logo?! – sua própria voz tremida entoou, ecoando nas paredes desgastadas.

Como um verdadeiro eco, o mesmo tom respondeu em sua cabeça, resgatado do fundo de sua memória.

-_ Não lhe interessa, Sirius! Eu sou um lobisomem e sempre vou ser, não vou ter sempre animagos para servirem de babá para mim..._

_"Nós somos seus amigos, Remus, estamos aqui porque queremos..."_

_- Porque é muito divertido sair pelos terrenos da escola com uma besta perigosa..._

As vozes ganhavam força em sua cabeça, mas em meio as paredes velhas, apenas o silêncio respondia a Remus. Um silêncio carregado, cortado violentamente pelo próprio lobisomem, observando todo o quarto ao seu redor.

- Cadê você, hein? Apareça de uma vez! – o volume de sua voz estava mais alto, assim como a determinação em seu tom pesado.

_"Não diga isso! Depois de tudo..."_

_- Depois de tudo que vocês fizeram ilegalmente! Eu estou tentando proteger vocês!_

_"Você está tentando se proteger do futuro, não é? O que você acha, que Hogwarts vai acabar e nós vamos desaparecer...?"_

Sirius sempre lera os sentimentos de Remus como um livro aberto. Era como se o entendesse como ninguém mais. Talvez fosse Remus que fosse muito previsível.

Por um momento ele quis que estivesse ali com mais alguém. Que alguém o entendesse melhor, já que ele próprio tinha dificuldade em fazê-lo. Mesmo que essa pessoa fosse aquele a quem ele gritava toda a mistura de angústia e frustração acumulada em seu peito por tanto tempo.

Mas só os rangidos e o uivar do vento pareciam se manifestar em meio ao silêncio da casa. Silêncio quebrado pelo baque dos joelhos de Remus se rendendo ao chão.

- Por que não acaba logo com isso?! Não foi isso que veio fazer aqui?!

_"Depois de tudo que aconteceu? Você acha que eu vou simplesmente desistir de você?"_

_- Sirius, pára de..._

_"Não, agora você vai me ouvir! Isso não foi um acidente ou algum tipo de aventura. Não é o tipo de coisa que eu vou apagar da memória no dia da formatura e continuar a minha vida como se eu não quisesse_ passar o resto dela ao seu lado_..."_

Um soco no chão tentou abafar as vozes ensurdecedoras que assombravam sua consciência. A dor do assoalho duro batendo em seus dedos não desviou atenção da que comprimia seu peito.

- Acaba logo com isso! Termina o que você começou naquela noite!! Você já matou todos eles... – ele agora gritava. A força com que cuspia suas palavras fez lágrimas finas se formarem em seus olhos.

_"Não vou fingir que não vejo você se machucando todo mês, não vou fingir que é normal! Não vou deixar de fazer o que eu puder para não te ver sofrer, e não vou fingir que não te amo ao ponto de querer que você seja feliz!"_

- Por que não me mata também?!

Houve um barulho de madeira se quebrando perto da escada e Remus ergueu o rosto. Levantou-se vagarosamente, equilibrando-se nas pernas fracas. Andou até o início das escadas, ainda desertas. Uma frágil cadeira que antes estava na beira do último degrau havia caído até o primeiro piso, através de uma enorme fresta no corrimão quebrado.

O lobisomem olhou a sua volta. A casa estava vazia, e a precariedade das paredes deixava difícil saber se havia algum buraco por onde alguém poderia ter passado. Remus suspirou. A casa inteira estava repleta de cupins e desgastada profundamente, estranho seria se tudo continuasse inteiro.

Imaginou quanto tempo havia passado ali. Parecia fazer horas desde que ouvira Percy Weasley atravessando o Salão Principal com o fatídico anúncio de que seus temores se confirmavam. A casa ainda rangia lentamente e as lembranças de seus antigos dias pulavam de cada um de seus cantos para assombrar Remus.

- Como você pôde me deixar aqui sozinho...? – desta vez era um suspiro que saía de seus lábios. Cansado. – Sem nenhum deles... _Sem você._

Desceu as escadas barulhentas mecanicamente. Já era hora de deixar aquela casa repleta de seu passado. Suas perguntas não achariam respostas ali dessa vez.

_"Fala alguma coisa."_

_- Eu já falei. E então nós fomos surpreendidos por toda aquela situação onde se fica difícil falar alguma coisa coerente._

_"Então fala de novo."_

_- Eu te amo. E você me deve um tinteiro novo._

_"Como eu ia saber que você carrega tinteiros nos bolsos? E eu também te amo."_

_- Você devia ter deduzido já que eu sou Remus Lupin e não agüentaria passar uma semana sem livros, tinteiros e penas. E você não precisava ter jogado minha calça no chão com tanta força."_

_"Como você mesmo disse, fica difícil pensar em algo coerente. Eu espero que não tenha machucado suas costas ainda mais."_

_- Só um pouco. Mas pelo visto também fica difícil pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não seja... Bem, você._

_"Eu vou vir hoje à noite quando você se transformar."_

_- Tudo bem. Mas espere até amanhecer.

* * *

_

**N/A:** MUITO obrigada pelas reviews, **Elizabeth Bathoury Black, Nicole So, Bibis Black, Sophie Huston, StrawberryFriends** e** Asrail.** Vocês fizeram uma autora muito feliz. Para quem mais está a ler no anonimato, segue a dica: ALIMENTE OS AUTORES! ; )


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Capítulo 3: _**

_"É como se um dia você percebesse que o conto de fadas pode ser ligeiramente diferente do que você sonhou. O castelo pode não ser bem um castelo. E o importante não é ser feliz para sempre, e sim ser feliz agora"._

xxx

_From a lover to a friend_

**_De um amante para um amigo _**

_Take your own advice_

**_Use seu próprio conselho _**

_Let me love again_

**_Deixe-me amar novamente _**

_Now that you turned out to be_

**_Agora que você se mostrou ser _**

_Someone I can trust_

**_Alguém em quem posso confiar _**

_Someone I believe_

**_Alguém em quem eu acredito_**

xxx

Nem mesmo demorou até que o passado de Remus Lupin voltasse a bater em sua porta, como um visitante indesejado que insiste em achar o caminho até sua casa, por mais que você tente despistá-lo.

A visita, no caso, era Severus Snape. E não foi bem pela porta, e sim pela lareira, que ele chamou o colega professor para prestar contas sobre um objeto supostamente repleto de magia negra – e verdadeiramente repleto de lembranças remotas.

- Lupin! – não era preciso ver o rosto do mestre de Poções para saber que a raiva o dominava – Eu quero ter uma palavra com você.

Remus estava prestes a abrir o livro sobre Esfinges que comprara no mês anterior – havia esperado por um sábado livre para começar sua leitura sem interrupções. Mas apenas soltou um suspiro e jogou um pouco de pó de flu na lareira, atravessando as chamas brilhantes. Ao menos não fora chamado no meio do livro.

A cena na sala do professor de Poções era, no mínimo, inusitada. O ambiente – apesar de aquecido pelas altas chamas da lareira - era um dos mais frios em que já entrara. Um silêncio incômodo e ameaçador parecia ter se instalado no lugar, enquanto Snape se virava para o recém chegado colega, dando as costas para um Harry Potter nitidamente transtornado.

- Você me chamou, Severus? – Remus tentou utilizar seu tom mais suave. Não queria contribuir para a tensão instalada na pequena sala.

- Claro que chamei. – o rosto de Snape não deixava espaço para interpretações._ Furioso._ Era raiva da mais profunda que ele deixava transparecer em seus olhos escuros.

Harry olhava quase que suplicante para o professor de DCAT. Seus cabelos negros estavam colados na testa suada, sua roupa coberta de respingos de lama. Algo ele havia feito – sua expressão de culpa era notavelmente parecida com a de James.

- Acabei de pedir a Potter para esvaziar os bolsos. – Snape ralhou, e estendeu a Remus um pedaço de pergaminho amarelado – Ele trazia isto com ele.

_"Eu acho que precisamos de feitiços insultadores personalizados. Quem está comigo?"_

_- Como assim?_

_"O Prongs aqui deu a brilhante idéia de colocarmos um feitiço Insultador no Mapa. Mas eu digo: por que não disponibilizamos ao nosso querido mapa um pouco de material específico para determinadas pessoas indesejáveis que poderiam vir a colocar as mãos sebosas no fruto do nosso árduo trabalho?"_

_- Ah, sim. Entendi._

_"Eu fiz uma lista. Aulas de Transformação podem ser incrivelmente inspiradoras."_

Os olhos de Remus analisaram com rapidez a familiar folha envelhecida. Reconheceu marcas e manchas antigas, leu as conhecidas palavras formadas em tinta marrom. _Suas_ palavras.

_O Sr. Moony apresenta seus cumprimentos ao Prof. Snape que ele não meta seu nariz anormalmente grande no que não é de sua conta._

- E daí? - a voz ríspida de Snape indagou, tirando Remus de seus pensamentos. O lobisomem não sabia o que mais poderia aparecer escrito – e quanto o incriminara – mas conhecendo o pedaço de papel a sua frente tão bem quanto conhecia, fazia uma certa idéia. Era preciso tirar o Mapa do Maroto do alcance do sonserino.

_O Sr. Prongs concorda com o Sr. Moony e gostaria de acrescentar que o Prof. Snape é um safado mal acabado._

E rápido. O Mapa havia dado motivos suficientes para a fúria de Snape.

- E então? – Snape continuou, sem paciência – Este pergaminho obviamente está repleto de magia negra. Pelo visto é a sua especialidade, Lupin. Onde você acha que Potter arranjou uma coisa dessas?

Harry fez um movimento tímido para dizer algo, mas Remus sinalizou que ficasse quieto. Ele mesmo gostaria de saber como aquele antigo objeto havia chegado até suas mãos – até onde sabia, Filch havia confiscado o Mapa. Insultos pessoais e calorosos lhe foram escritos, no dia em que achara o pergaminho nos bolsos de Sirius, durante uma detenção. Porém, o que quer que o aluno fosse dizer a Snape, seria mentira – e o mestre de Poções saberia.

- Repleto de magia negra? – Remus tentou ao máximo manter a tranqüilidade, e sua voz continuou suave – é isso que você acha, Severus? A mim parece apenas um mero pedaço de pergaminho que insulta quem o lê. – A boca do outro se contorcia de raiva. Remus ignorou – Infantil, mas com certeza nada perigoso. Imagino que Harry o tenha comprado numa loja de logros e brincadeiras...

- Verdade? – parecia incrível para Remus como os olhos de Snape não haviam, realmente, soltado fogo. – Você acha que uma loja de logros e brincadeiras poderia ter vendido a ele uma coisa dessas? Você não acha que é mais provável que ele tenha obtido_ diretamente dos fabricantes?_

Remus franziu as sobrancelhas. Apenas os quatro amigos usavam seus respectivos apelidos, dificilmente se referiam para pessoas alheias desse jeito. Porém, não eram exatamente secretos. O lobisomem considerou encarar Snape para tentar decifrar se ele sabia quem realmente o insultava sob codinomes, mas desistiu - parecia mesmo que a qualquer momento, seus olhos negros soltariam fogo em sua direção.

Mostrou-se confuso e mirou o Mapa em suas mãos.

- Você quer dizer, do Sr. Wormtail ou um dos outros? – virou-se para encarar Harry, que observava tudo atentamente – Harry, você conhece algum desses homens?

- Não. – ele respondeu sem perder tempo.

- Está vendo, Severus? – Snape, no entanto, não parecia muito disposto a ver qualquer coisa que lhe quisessem mostrar – A mim parece um produto da Zonko's...

Como um presente do destino – ao qual Remus agradeceu, já fazia tempo que o destino só lhe pregava peças dolorosas -, Ronald Weasley entrou esbaforido na sala, cambaleando até se apoiar na mesa de Snape e confirmar o que o professor de DCAT dizia, com a respiração ofegante.

- Bom! Isso esclarece tudo! – Remus foi capaz de bater palmas, aliviado. Não hesitou por um momento, atravessou a sala a passos determinados e pediu aos dois alunos que o acompanhassem, sob o primeiro pretexto que pôde inventar. Nenhum dos três ousou olhar para trás e conferir a opinião final de Snape sobre o assunto. Nem havia necessidade. O barulho da porta batendo pôde ser ouvido três corredores à frente.

Remus ainda segurava firmemente o Mapa do Maroto. As letras caprichadas já haviam sumido, e a folha tomava ares inocentes de um velho pedaço de pergaminho. Nem Harry ou Ron disseram uma palavra enquanto seguiam o professor pelo caminho até o saguão de entrada. A cabeça de Remus ainda zunia – como se tivesse absorvido informação demais em demasiado pouco tempo -, mas a presença dos dois alunos atrás de si deixou clara sua próxima atitude.

A presença dos olhos verdes de Lily repletos de culpa tão tipicamente marota deixou claro o que fazer. Ainda que sua covardia não o deixasse se abrir para o diretor, proteger o filho de seus amigos era sua responsabilidade. Da maneira que pudesse _– ou conseguisse._

- Professor, eu...

Somente quando chegaram ao Salão Principal vazio, a voz de Harry cortou o silêncio culpado que se instalara entre os três. Remus ergueu a mão pedindo que não prosseguisse.

- Não quero ouvir explicações. Por acaso eu sei que este mapa foi confiscado pelo Sr. Filch há muitos anos. – os queixos dos dois jovens a sua frente caíram em surpresa – É, eu sei que é um mapa. Não quero saber como você o obteve. Estou abismado, no entanto, que não o tenha entregado a alguém responsável.

Uma velha e familiar sensação tomou conta de Remus. Lembrou-se do antigo monitor, sempre alertando e repreendendo – inutilmente, é claro – os amigos pregadores de peças.

- Especialmente depois do que aconteceu na última vez que um alunou deixou informação sobre o castelo largada por aí. E não posso deixar você ficar com o mapa, Harry.

Isso não pareceu incomodar Harry por um segundo – ele provavelmente esperava algo pior. Do contrário, o garoto demandou ansiosamente:

- Por que Snape achou que eu tinha obtido o mapa dos fabricantes?

Quem era o professor para condenar tal curiosidade? Ele próprio gostaria de se esclarecer com Snape – ainda que não pretendesse fazê-lo.

- Porque… - hesitou um pouco. Explicar qualquer coisa para Harry era revelar demais. E atiçar ainda mais sua curiosidade natural. – porque a intenção desses fabricantes de mapas era atraí-lo para fora da escola. Teriam achado isso muitíssimo divertido.

- O senhor os conhece?

- Já nos encontramos. – disse rapidamente.

Encarou Harry com seriedade - como se percebesse pela primeira vez o quanto aqueles olhos verdes estiveram pertos de ter o mesmo fim dos de sua mãe.

Andando livremente por Hogsmeade, vestindo uma Capa da Invisibilidade velha conhecida dos antigos amigos de seu pai, utilizando entradas que os mesmos haviam descoberto. Se Sirius estivesse mesmo por perto, era por muito pouco que Harry continuava vivo.

A idéia de mais uma morte manchar com sangue suas mãos fez com que as entranhas de Remus se contorcessem dolorosamente.

- Não espere que eu lhe dê cobertura outra vez, Harry. – falou com pressa, sem medir palavras. Antes que a sensação de culpa o fizesse desistir. - Não posso fazer você levar Sirius Black a sério. Mas eu teria pensado que o que você ouve quando os dementadores se aproximam teria produzido algum efeito em você. Os seus pais deram a vida para mantê-lo vivo, Harry. É uma retribuição indigente, trocar o sacrifício deles por uma saca de truques mágicos.

Remus não esperou qualquer tipo de resposta ou protesto – afastou-se acelerado em direção a sua sala. Andava rápido, como se pudesse deixar para trás tudo o que sua própria consciência jogava pesadamente em sua direção.

Culpa. Irresponsabilidade.

_Hipocrisia._

Entrou na pequena sala repleta de livros e materiais, batendo a porta atrás de si. Um grindylow barulhento se remexeu na gaiola, em protesto.

Todo esse tempo, Remus tivera exatamente o mesmo conhecimento que Harry - sabia ainda mais. Quem era ele para julgar o jovem aluno irresponsável? Desde quando poderia repreender Harry Potter por algo que ele próprio fazia – sendo ele um bruxo formado, anos mais velho. Com idade para ser seu pai – _com a responsabilidade de sê-lo_. Era assim que tratava a amizade sincera de James – trocando-a por um amor mentiroso e perdido?

Quando se deu conta, o papel em sua mão direita estava amassado firmemente entre seus dedos. E seus olhos mais molhados do que o normal.

xxx

A tarde parecia chegar ao fim mais rápido do que o normal. Remus conhecia aquela sensação; significava que a lua cheia estava próxima.

Suas transformações já não eram dolorosas, seu espírito não mais virava o de um assassino. A poção Mata-Cão, no entanto, não conseguia reduzir o temor que o lobisomem tinha por aqueles dias. Tantos anos aterrorizados pela chegada daquela época não seriam esquecidos tão facilmente.

Havia algo mais no ar, contribuindo para a nuvem de tensão e melancolia que a escola parecia abrigar. O ministro da magia já havia chegado à Hogwarts, acompanhado do carrasco do Ministério. O hipogrifo de Hagrid – protagonista do longo processo que agitara os ânimos do corpo docente do colégio, principalmente o de Dumbledore – estava prestes a receber a sentença final: execução.

O clima não poderia ser mais apropriado para a espera da lua cheia. Não poderia refletir melhor a mistura dolorosa de sentimentos que comprimia seu peito.

_"Você consegue imaginar que daqui a dois dias não vamos mais estar aqui?"_

_- Você faz parecer que o mundo vai acabar..._

_"De uma maneira, vai. Esse nosso mundo vai acabar. Esse não vai ser mais nosso dormitório. Não vamos mais jantar no Salão Principal. Não vamos mais assistir às aulas de Feitiços..."_

_- Você quer dizer dormir nas aulas de Feitiço..._

_"Isso também. O que quero dizer é que... é estranho ver tudo isso acabar assim. Tão normalmente."_

_- A gente sabia que ia acontecer um dia._

_"Sim. Mas é estranho ver acabar uma coisa que sempre foi tão natural para mim."_

_- Eu vou sentir saudades de Hogwarts._

_"Eu também. Vou sentir saudades disso."_

_- Você sempre vai ter isso._

_"Eu sei. Mas não na cama do dormitório deixando o James e o Peter trancados para fora. É tão mais divertido."_

Havia algo que deveria fazer, no entanto. Não poderia passar todo o tempo remoendo verdades inalteráveis.

Remus abriu a primeira gaveta de sua escrivaninha, trancada com feitiços protetores. Guardara com cuidado o Mapa do Maroto, e desde que tirara o pedaço velho de pergaminho das mãos de Harry – na ocasião, de Snape; mas ele tentava não relembrar aquela noite assombrosa – o professor analisava o mapa sempre que podia, vasculhando com atenção todo o terreno da escola.

Era uma maneira de vigiar todos os cantos do castelo – saber exatamente quem entrava nele e por onde o fazia. Era um triunfo que Sirius Black não poderia prever. Um fato que a consciência de Remus fazia questão de frisar constantemente não ser o suficiente. Mas que era o melhor que seu medo e vergonha o permitiam fazer.

- Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom. – murmurou, a varinha apontada para o papel amassado. Um calor familiar se espalhou por seu corpo quando o papel amarelado começou a mostrar inúmeros contornos e letras em tinta marrom. Logo todo o castelo ficou visível, e dezenas de pequenos balões mostravam nomes conhecidos se movimentando pelas salas.

Remus sabia da amizade que Harry nutria por Rubeus Hagrid. E, tendo aprendido a conhecer o garoto nos meses em que lhe dera aulas, o lobisomem tinha quase certeza de que acharia um ponto marrom intitulado "Harry Potter" nas redondezas da cabana do guardião de chaves.

_Bingo._ Não há como duvidar da mistura da nobreza grifinória e da inconseqüência tipicamente Potter. O pontinho já se mexia com rapidez pelos gramados; dentro da cabana havia apenas dois deles – "Albus Dumbledore" e "Rubeus Hagrid" –, e junto a Harry estavam, como esperado "Ronald Weasley" e "Hermione Granger".

Ou melhor...

Havia mais um pontinho se movimentando junto aos três garotos. Colado ao nome de Ron, quase que imperceptível até que Remus tocasse a mancha marrom com a varinha e o pequeno balão de diálogo se abrisse revelando seu nome.

O primeiro reflexo foi franzir as sobrancelhas, piscar e ler novamente. Haveria de ser um engano. Mas quando, após coçar os olhos e mirar com atenção redobrada o mapa, Remus continuou lendo "Peter Pettigrew", algo dentro de si se revirou bruscamente e o lobisomem sentiu seu estômago despencar vários metros.

Peter Pettigrew estava morto. Mortos não apareciam no Mapa do Maroto. _No entanto..._

Lá estava o nome de Wormtail, balançando ao lado do de Ron, Harry e Hermione. Algo estava seriamente errado, a falta de lógica tornava absurda qualquer possibilidade daquela situação estar mesmo acontecendo.

Poderia haver algo de errado com o Mapa, mas isso tornava tudo ainda mais estranho – quase um insulto pessoal. Ele próprio colocara feitiços nomeadores no artefato, ele mesmo usara o mapa por anos sem ver qualquer tipo de erro. Só havia mesmo uma explicação.

Peter Pettigrew estava vivo, e acompanhando Harry Potter e seus amigos numa corrida pelos gramados de Hogwarts.

Uma explicação para _isso,_ no entanto, não era assim tão simples de se imaginar. E Remus teve muito pouco tempo para fazê-lo, já que logo em seguida vira outra coisa que fez suas entranhas revirarem.

Um novo ponto corria pelos gramados. Estava sozinho e afastado dos quatro a sua frente, mas ganhava cada vez mais velocidade e a distância entre eles logo desapareceu. Remus não poderia explicar como o fez, mas desde que vira o pontinho se movimentando, sabia o que apareceria quando o tocasse com a varinha e o nome se tornasse visível.

O Mapa dos Marotos nunca mente. Era mesmo Sirius Black que chegava até o grupo inusitado que caminhava pelos terrenos da escola.

_- Acho que está aqui. Tinha um feitiço sobre rastreamento que eu acho que ainda não tentamos... Sirius? O que você está fazendo?_

_"Tentando beijar o seu pescoço. Você gosta, lembra? Ou já esqueceu todas aquelas vezes no banheiro-"_

_- Eu sei o que você está fazendo. Mas eu ia te mostrar aquele livro de que tinha falado..._

_"Ah, peraí, você realmente me chamou aqui para mostrar um livro?"_

_- O que você pensou que fosse? Estamos na biblioteca!_

_"Exatamente."_

_- Bibliotecas não foram feitas para casais se agarrarem em meio às prateleiras._

_"Não foi o que eu aprendi."_

_- Está aqui o livro! Vamos embora._

_"Espera."_

_- Ok. Mas depois eu vou tirar 20 pontos da Grifinória por isso._

_"Eu acho que vai valer mais do que isso."_

Sirius Black correu em direção a Harry Potter. Sirius Black se afastou do garoto. Sirius Black se dirigiu a Ron Weasley e Peter Pettigrew, e arrastou os dois pontinhos com rapidez, sendo seguido pelos outros dois pontos intitulados Harry e Hermione.

Sirius Black estava ali.

_Tão perto._

Remus passou as mãos pelo rosto, confuso. Era preciso pensar rapidamente – Sirius havia achado Harry, o garoto estava em perigo. Estava arrastando um aluno pelos gramados – transformado em cachorro, talvez? Estaria-o machucando, ou...

Parou. O lobisomem sentou-se, vagarosamente, e puxou o mapa para olhá-lo melhor. Os pontos "Sirius Black", "Ron Weasley" e "Peter Pettigrew" entravam pelo caminho do Salgueiro Lutador e logo desapareceriam – a Casa dos Gritos não estava nos terrenos de Hogwarts. "Hermione Granger" e "Harry Potter" continuavam movimentando-se ao redor da velha árvore.

Não era Harry Potter que Sirius arrastava pela passagem. Na verdade, Sirius havia justamente chegado até Harry e então pulado além, para ir de encontro a-

Remus levantou-se, com pressa. A varinha em mãos, saiu a passos largos de sua sala, ganhando o corredor escuro em direção à saída do castelo, com um calor revigorante crescendo dentro de si.

Não ousava acreditar no que acabara de deduzir, com medo de – mais uma vez – ser devastado pela decepção. Mas não conseguiu impedir o canto de sua boca de formar um sorriso como já não fazia há anos.

xxx

O caminho até o Salgueiro Lutador passou como um borrão – qualquer má lembrança que lhe trazia não conseguiu chegar até os olhos de Remus. Ele se ocupava unicamente em repassar os fatos que acabara de descobrir, e que ainda formavam um bolo confuso de informações inacabadas dentro de si.

Peter Pettigrew estava vivo. Sirius não estava atrás de Harry. Sirius estava a metros de distância – e poderia não ter traído James e Lily.

_Poderia não ter traído Remus._

Seria demais – simplesmente doloroso demais – não estar certo. Remus não sabia o que faria se chegasse até a Casa dos Gritos e encontrasse o mesmo Sirius Black assassino e perigoso que o Ministério procurava, nem deixava sua mente pensar nisso por mais do que alguns angustiantes segundos. Paralisou a árvore lutadora e adentrou a passagem de pedra lembrando apenas do barulho da risada rouca e canina que nunca havia deixado de amar.

_"Eu acho que nós devíamos conversar."_

_- Eu acho que esse trabalho de Poções é realmente importante, e que eu sou péssimo em Poções._

_"Você me evitou o dia todo."_

_- Não é verdade. Só estou extremamente ocupado._

_"Então por que você ainda não me olha no rosto?"_

_- Por que eu estou lendo um livro absurdamente complicado e preciso me concentrar, no que você não está me ajudando nem um pouco..._

_"Pára de mentir, Moony. Eu sei quando você está inventando coisas, você não pára de usar advérbios."_

_- Não necessariamente!_

_"Você deveria ter imaginado que mais cedo ou mais tarde nós teríamos que conversar sobre o que aconteceu na passagem. Eu prefiro mais cedo, nos deixa com mais tempo para fazer de novo."_

_- Sirius!_

_"O que foi? Não posso querer beijar o meu amigo?"_

_- Não. Esse é exatamente o problema._

_"Esqueça esses advérbios..."_

Sua risada tão característica fora logo substituída pelo silêncio – não o incômodo que Remus presenciara durante todo o dia seguinte ao beijo que ele e Sirius haviam compartilhado no meio da passagem secreta, mas um silêncio sincero e complacente. Como se toda e qualquer palavra fosse se tornar irrelevante após o beijo suave que Sirius se inclinou e deu no amigo. Como se a única coisa que importaria aos dois ouvirem fosse a curta palavra que Remus murmurou sob sua respiração, o rosto tão perto do de Sirius.

_- Okay._

A mente perdida em memórias antigas, Remus mal percebeu o tempo passar enquanto andava pela passagem secreta. Quando vira, estava parado, em frente à entrada da Casa dos Gritos, as conhecidas paredes fantasmagóricas e móveis destruídos o encarando em desafio.

O chão desgastado mostrava que alguém arrastara algo por ele, criando um rastro largo pela grossa camada de sujeira. Remus seguiu o caminho recém feito, que desaparecia escada acima. Após alguns passos pôde ouvir distintamente uma voz feminina gritando por socorro – era Hermione Granger.

- Estamos aqui em cima! _Sirius Black..._ Depressa!

_"Okay."_

Dessa vez não poderia adiar e evitar o que viria com desculpas sobre trabalhos de Poções. Era hora de reencontrar a maior alegria de sua vida – ou destruir para sempre o que quer que o tivesse mantido vivo até aquele momento.

Remus respirou fundo. Subiu a passos determinados os degraus da escada, até chegar à frente da porta do quarto trancado e escancará-la com sua varinha.

Era estranho ver o quarto escuro no qual passara dias solitários tão cheio de gente – foi a primeira coisa que passou na cabeça de Remus, como um lampejo de casualidade que a situação não chegava perto de ter. Ron deitava beirada da cama de colunas, a perna arranjada em um ângulo estranho e uma expressão de dor cobrindo a face. Hermione respirava fortemente, encostada na parede suja perto da porta por onde o lobisomem havia acabado de entrar. Harry o mirava assustado, a varinha empunhada na direção do chão, apontando para uma bagunça de vestes rasgadas e sujas e cabelos negros embaraçados, sobre a qual sentava um gato laranja e peludo.

_Sirius._

- Expelliarmus! – Remus exclamou, quase que por reflexo, e varinhas voaram das mãos de Harry e Hermione. Apanhou-as calmamente e voltou a mirar o homem esparramado no chão do outro lado do quarto, que também o procurava através dos cabelos emaranhados.

- Onde é que ele está, Sirius?

Sua voz parecia estranha até mesmo para ele próprio. Trazia um tom carregado, uma angústia acumulada por anos. Remus sentiu sua boca secar ao formar com seus lábios aquele nome que o assombrara por tanto tempo. Tão naturalmente.

_Como se nada tivesse acontecido._

Os olhos de Sirius finalmente encontraram os seus. Inicialmente arregalados, assustados. Sua boca se entreabriu e seu rosto não demonstrou muito mais expressão do que isso. Continuou encarando Remus com o rosto impassível, por um momento durante o qual o lobisomem apenas mergulhou naqueles olhos cinzas cansados.

Podia ver todo o seu passado – anos de amizade, promessas, desilusões, _amor _-, conseguia identificar os fantasmas que assombravam constantemente seu presente – de sonhos perdidos e promessas quebradas. E quando o fugitivo levantou vagarosamente seu braço direito e apontou na direção de Ron, houve algo em seu olhar – um brilho, um resquício mínimo de tudo o que Remus procurava – que fizera o lobisomem saber que também via ali o seu futuro.

- Mas, então... – murmurou, ambos os rostos se encarando com uma intensidade que Remus achava ter sido perdida. Inúmeras perguntas passavam por sua mente, e seu coração batia disparado por medo de que algumas delas não tivessem resposta. – por que não se revelou antes? A não ser que...

Vozes familiares invadiram sua cabeça. Memórias antigas, arrancadas de volta bruscamente pela presença aterradora de Sirius. _Na sua frente._ Como na última noite que passaram juntos.

_"Você está aqui. Não é, Moony?"_

O abraço apertado. As mãos quase que imperceptivelmente tremendo. Medo de que não estivesse ali. _De que nunca estivesse realmente estado ali._

_- É claro, Sirius.O que você quer dizer?_

Medo irradiando dos olhos cinzentos do rapaz de cabelos longos e negros._ Sirius._

_-_ A não ser que ele fosse o… a não ser que você tivesse trocado… sem me dizer?

Medo de que Remus não fosse confiável para saber quem realmente seria o fiel do segredo de James e Lily.

_"Nada. Só continue aqui... essa noite."_

A garganta de Remus estava seca. Sua mente rodava, todas as possibilidades de desfechos passavam na frente de seus olhos como raios. Ainda mirava intensamente os olhos de Sirius - através das olheiras profundas, do rosto cadavérico, do nariz sangrando. Além dos cabelos desgrenhados e do corpo magro e fraco, só o que havia era Sirius Black. O mesmo Sirius que conhecera, que se tornara seu amigo – seu amante. O Sirius em quem confiara e se apoiara – o Sirius que, sem desviar o olhar por um segundo, confirmou tudo com um aceno de cabeça.

Um gesto tão simples. Fora o suficiente para confirmar tudo o que Remus sonhara por mais de uma década. Para voltar àquele último momento de mal entendidos e despedidas, em que o lobisomem sentira pela última vez o calor aconchegante e macio do abraço de Sirius.

Remus se adiantou – ainda sem desgrudar o olhar do outro – e atravessou o quarto até chegar aos pés de Sirius. Apanhou a varinha que jazia no chão e estendeu sua mão tremida.

A mão do outro estava fria – seus dedos magros tremiam e pareciam prestes a quebrar -, mas ainda assim, um calor familiar se espalhou pelo corpo de Remus no momento em que ela se apoiou firmemente na sua. Sirius se deixou levantar, e sem hesitar, envolveu os ombros de Remus com seus braços fracos.

Não durou tanto tempo. Logo Hermione gritava atrás de si, a voz repleta de exasperação e assombro. Mas foi tempo suficiente para Remus relembrar aquele embrace tão familiar, do qual sentira tanta falta, com o qual sonhara por tantas noites. Foi tempo suficiente para Sirius estremecer, para seus ombros tensos relaxarem por um segundo, ao encontro das mãos tremidas de Remus. Tempo suficiente para que Remus ouvisse um suspiro ofegante em seu ouvido – o ar aquecendo seu pescoço com uma familiaridade maravilhosa – repleto do mais puro e sincero alívio.

Alguns segundos. Tempo suficiente para todo tipo de perdão ou explicação necessária se traduzirem num abraço ansioso. Para a reconstrução de um amor que nunca se abalara.

_Como se nada tivesse acontecido._

xxx

O vento entrava displicentemente pela janela da carruagem sem cavalos. Remus não fez questão de fechá-la – o frescor balançando seus cabelos lhe fazia bem. Alguns cortes da noite anterior ainda ardiam por baixo de suas roupas surradas, mas não eram eles que mais doíam.

Era a sensação vazia no canto de seu peito. De quem conseguira tudo e perdera ainda mais logo em seguida.

Ao longo da noite anterior, Remus poderia dizer que experimentara todo o tipo de emoção da qual a vida lhe privara por uma década – a qual passara preso em ódio próprio e entorpecimento. Alívio, alegria, felicidade, raiva, vingança, medo. E dor. A dor de ter seu corpo deformado e não poder fazer nada para impedir uma recém chegada possibilidade de ir embora como fumaça fugindo por entre os dedos.

Ainda doía. Por mais que já estivesse de volta ao seu corpo humano, ainda sentia a amargura do desamparo de mais uma perda.

_"Então, segura firme. E tente não olhar para baixo até se acostumar com a idéia de estar voando numa motocicleta a mil metros de altura."_

_- Ou seja, nunca._

_"Vai acontecer mais rápido do que você imagina. E não aperte minha cintura com tanta força, ou fica difícil pilotar."_

_- Ah. Desculpa. Até onde você preten-_mas que droga Sirius!

_"Eu tive que te pegar de surpresa! Você já me impediu de levantar vôo com perguntas idiotas duas vezes."_

_- Não são perguntas idiotas! E eu simplesmente não estava preparado para-Por Merlin, o que foi isso?_

_"Desviei de uma gaivota, foi mal. Você não está de olhos abertos?"_

_- É óbvio que não._

No entanto, havia mais do que isso. _Pela primeira vez em sua vida._

Ainda havia a esperança rejuvenescida de que nem tudo está perdido. Ou melhor, que _está _perdido, mas que pode ser recuperado. Pela primeira vez, essa sensação era _real._

Tão real que distraía Remus do fato recém confirmado de não mais ser o professor de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas de Hogwarts. De ter que, novamente, enfrentar a lua cheia na noite seguinte. De não ter ninguém o esperando ao chegar em casa.

_Ainda._

Pois a possibilidade de tudo isso mudar – essa sim estava viva em Remus. E ardendo em chamas. Pois se ele passara doze anos pensando que jamais veria sua vida mudar só para ver tudo isso se mostrar mentira em algumas poucas horas, a perspectiva de que tudo poderia melhorar agora, só parecia ainda mais nítida e próxima.

_"Ah, você tem que ver isso! A noite está linda."_

_- Não para quem está andando numa moto voadora a contragosto._

_"Você vai se acostumar logo, Moony. Fica mais fácil se você abrir os olhos."_

_- Me desculpe se eu não acreditar na palavra do vira-latas que acabou de mentir para mim._

_"Ah! Vira-latas? Assim você me ofende."_

_- Sirius-_pára!_ Diminui essa velocidade!_

_"Só se você abrir os olhos."_

_- Eu não-_Ai!_ Tá legal. Eu abro._

Os pensamentos de Remus foram interrompidos pela entrada inesperada de um pequeno visitante. Uma minúscula coruja cinzenta voou cambaleante pela janela até cair no colo do lobisomem. Rapidamente, ela se levantou – como se não quisesse mostrar que perdera o controle no vento – e Remus pôde ver que ela trazia duas cartas amarradas na pata.

A ave piou com orgulho, enquanto ele analisou os dois pedaços de pergaminho amarelado. Um deles trazia o destinatário _"Para Harry Potter"_ caprichosamente escrito no canto, e o outro mostrava apenas uma única palavra no meio.

_"Moony."_

Remus fez menção para pegar a carta de Harry, mas a corujinha piou em protesto. Ele então apenas desamarrou o outro papel, ao que a ave piou alegremente e saiu voando com dificuldade pela janela.

_"Então?"_

_- Nossa..._

_"Eu sabia que você ia gostar."_

_- É lindo._

_"Não é? Feliz aniversário."_

_- Hoje não é meu aniversário._

_"Eu sei. É o nosso."_

_- Ah. Sim. Um ano._

_"Um ano para te convencer a andar de moto comigo! Às vezes eu me pergunto porque nós continuamos fazendo isso."_

Remus mirou por algum tempo a carta fechada. E percebeu que o que estivesse escrito dentro dela não faria diferença. Aquele gesto mínimo, aquela palavra curta – a visão do apelido que por tantos anos ele não ouvira – já fora o suficiente para que sua face se contraísse no sorriso mais verdadeiro que conhecia. Um sorriso que ele mesmo já não lembrava ter.

Há momentos em que uma fração de segundo muda sua vida para sempre. De repente, você está em um outro lugar.

E às vezes, esse lugar é aquele pelo qual você esperou todo o tempo do mundo.

_xxx_

_From a lover to a friend_

**_De um amante para um amigo _**

_Take your own advice_

**_Use seu próprio conselho _**

_Let me love again_

**_Deixe-me amar novamente _**

_xxx_

**_FIM_**

**_

* * *

_**

_N/A: Muito obrigada pelas reviews, **Bibis Black, Ia-Chan e Bel**! Espero que também tenham gostado do final da fic. Replays aos comentários estarão a caminho!_


End file.
